An Unexpected Story
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Harry Potter instead of going back to defend Hogwarts is transported to Middle Earth by dazzling light. What adventures will come his way? And will love be among them.
1. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Hey. Welcome to my first ever Lord of the Rings/Hobbit/Harry Potter crossover. I hope you all enjoy. And be warned some of the events of the Lord or the Rings, Hobbit and Harry Potter may actually change. I do not own the characters of either fandom. If I did Thorin, Fili, Kili and a few others who died would have lived on to have a long line of kin.**

Harry watched as Albus Dumbledore left him sitting there in what looked like Kings Cross Station. He still wanted to know if this was all in his head. If it was his imagination playing tricks on him and he was going to wake up in one of Professor Binns more boring speeches.

It was during his time of thought that bright and powerful light overtook Harry. The light from when he "died" hadn't been as bright as this one. It surrounded him. It became one with him. And for the blink of an eye he was unsure of what he was doing. He was unsure of where he was. He was even unsure if he was at all. And then as suddenly as it had come the light had vanished.

He looked around his surrounding, like he had when he woke up before, to find himself in a wooded area. He looked around for the Death Eaters. They surely wouldn't have left his body alone for just about anyone to find him. They would want to take him back to Hogwarts to gloat over the victory. But as he scanned the area he didn't catch a sign of them. Not even a sign of the fire that they had been sitting around when Harry found them.

"Hello," called a voice.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked around. Maybe it was Death Eater? But why would Death Eaters be shouting hello at him. Maybe it was one of his friends coming to find him. But he'd told his friends to stay at Hogwarts.

"Hello," called the voice again. This time a person was getting closer. Harry took in the man's appearance as he got closer. He was clothed in brown garment. He had frizzy flyaway type hair. On top of this he had a thatched looking hat. This was strangest person he had ever met. Not counting Aberforth Dumbledore. And most people didn't count him.

"Hello," said Harry.

"Are you friend or foe?" asked the stranger eyeing Harry warily. It was really making Harry very nervous.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Harry said eyeing the strange man as well. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Are we in the Forbidden Forrest?"

"I should think not," said the stranger. "My name is Radagast the brown."

Harry looked around them. "Well it's nice to meet you Radagast," he said. "But I really must be making my back to Hogwarts now. There's a battle to win."

"Hogwarts?" asked Radagast. "There is no such place in Middle Earth child."

Harry did a double take. Middle Earth?

"I'm sorry sir," said Harry, "but did you just say Middle Earth?"

Radagast nodded at Harry. "I did." He then started muttering to himself. "The others will be wanting to see you for themselves," he told Harry.

"The others sir?"

"Yes. The council of wizards. We must make sure you aren't in league with our foe. Sauron. You might want to come this way." He pointed to the way he had just come from.

Harry sighed as he followed Radagast towards the unknown.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but I just had to do it. I hope you all enjoyed the prologue to the story.**


	2. Harry in the Council of the Wise

**Hey two chapters in day. Yay!**

Harry followed Radagast to a place hidden among the trees. To be fair it looked like it might be Radagast's home. It looked just like him.

"Radagast," said Harry trying to keep up with the other man, "where are we going?"

"We need to see if your friend or foe," said Radagast. "My friends will be able to discern this for us." He held the door to house open for Harry. "Right this way my lad."

Harry walked into the house. If one could call it a house at all. It was pretty much like it's owner Radagast. The house was made of a hollowed out tree. And was strewn with different odds and ends that one would find in the forest.

Standing there waiting for the two were four other men. One was wearing all white and it was hard to actually look at the man. He also gave off a very disturbing feeling to the whole room. Like one would get in the prescenes of a Death Eater.

The man standing across from him was different. He was wearing grey. He was a kindly looking old man. Sort of like Dumbledore. For a second he thought that his old Headmaster was standing in the room with him. But this man looked different from Dumbledore. He carried himself different from Dumbledore. He even seemed to be much younger than Dumbledore.

The other two members of the room seemed to be twins. And they were dressed in all blue. They seemed nice enough. Sort of like the Weasley twins. If the Weasley twins were older with long grey beards.

"Radagast who do you bring before us?" asked the man in white.

"Saruman," said Radagast, "this is Harry Potter. The blinding flash of light that yourself and Gandalf saw you arrived dropped him in the middle of the forest. I brought him before the council to see if he is friend or foe."

The blue wizards studied Harry. It was unnerving how much the two reminded him of Fred and George. Maybe these were relatives of theirs. Then again he didn't think the Weasley's had family in Middle Earth.

"I don't think this boy is foe," said one of the brothers.

The other nodded. "If he was wouldn't he have done something by now?"

"He could be trying to trick us," said Saruman.

"Quite you fools," said Gandalf. "Tell us boy what is the last thing you remember."

"I was dueling with Lord Voldemort," Harry told Gandalf. "He killed me. I then went to King's Cross Station and talked to my dead Headmaster. You sort of look like him. He told me I had the chance to either go on or go back to Hogwarts. He then disappeared. And not to long after that the light your talking about Mr. Radagast came. And then I woke up here. And Radagast found me."

Gandalf stood in thought for a second.

"The enemy could have summoned him Gandalf," said Saruman.

"I doubt that," said Gandalf. "He seems to pure of heart for Sauron to summon him."

"You could be fooled."

"I could. But I am not in this case." Gandalf turned to the brothers blue. "What do you say?"

"I think," began blue Fred.

"Gandalf's right," finished blue George.

"He didn't seem bad to me," Radagast.

"Then it is settled that the boy Harry Potter is friend and not foe," said Saruman bitterly. Harry was beginning to not like him more and more. "Now to decide the boys fate."

"He will be trained in our way of course," said Gandalf. "I will personally take the boy under my wing. If there is no objection to that?"

No one seemed to object. Although Saruman looked like he wanted.

"Then it is settled," said Gandalf. "Welcome Harry to the council of the Wise. You will hence forth be known as Harry the Red."

Everyone nodded in agreement and appreciation of Harry's new name.

"But sir," said Harry, "I'm not wearing any red."

"It doesn't matter," snapped Saruman.

Harry leaned close to Gandalf and whispered. "I don't really trust that guy."

"No one does," whispered blue Fred.

"Yeah," whispered George. "Stick with Gandalf."

"He won't lead you wrong," said both blue brothers.

"Must be off Gandalf, Radagast," said Blue George. "Saruman."

The twins left.

"Come Harry," said Gandalf, "we will get started on learning. Radagast will help."

Saruman glared at everyone and then left.

"What crawled up his robes and died?" asked Radagast.

**And so Harry has been determined to friend. And his training as Harry the Red begins. Until next time please leave a review. Let me know what you think so far. **


	3. Harry the Red

**Hey. I'm back with another update for An Unexpected Story. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but my muses have sent me in a hundred and one different directions. But now they have brought me back to this. So without further ado here is your update.**

Harry hadn't expected the training to be any harder than it was at Hogwarts. Boy was he sadly mistaken. His schedule was rigorous.

"Wake up Harry," came Gandalf's voice interrupting a very interesting dream he was having.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled into his pillow. Trying to keep the image of the elfin woman in his dreams in front of his eyes.

"No now. We have much to study today. And we must make our way to Rivendell. A council of the Wise has been called and you are to attend as well."

Harry lifted his head from the pillow and looked at Gandalf. He had only ever been part of one council meeting and then all this training started.

"Where is Rivendell?" Harry asked. "And why must I attend this council of the Wise?"

"You must learn not question why you are to attend any meeting," said Gandalf. "As it was you are attending to show the other how far your training has gone. And you will see where Rivendell is when we get there. Now up! Up! Up!"

Harry groaned and quickly got out of bed. He pulled on his jeans and shoes having slept in his only tee-shirt. He pulled his red robes on over his head and placed his hat on his head. He walked out to see what Gandalf had lying around for breakfast.

"May I ask you about your dreams as of late?" asked Gandalf when Harry sat down across from him.

"What would you like to know?" asked Harry reaching for a piece of bacon and some of the fresh fruit.

"What have they been about?"

"Mostly about a woman. An elfin woman. Very beautiful. Dark hair with blue eyes. I don't know her name but she feels familiar. She feels safe. Like I've known her all my life."

Gandalf's eyes widen in shock and looked to Harry like he was trying to cover this fact. Gandalf finally got his senses under control.

"Your dreams have all included this woman?"

Harry nodded. "Why?"

"You will see when we get to Rivendell. What else if anything has happened in your dreams?"

"Dwarves," was the quick reply. "And war. Destruction. Yet also reconstruction. It doesn't make sense but it also does make sense."

"Hurry with your breakfast Harry. We must make haste to Rivendell. It will be but a day's journey from here."

Harry nodded. He began to eat his breakfast quickly.

"Why don't you go pack your..." Gandalf stopped himself halfway through the sentence. He remembered that Harry only had the clothes on his back. "Pack some of your robes. We may be away for a little while."

Harry nodded and hurried off to pack a few robes. He really didn't understand why they chose Red of all color to place him in. He guessed because of the color of his shirt he was wearing. Maybe one of these days he'd have to ask Gandalf.

He finished folding up his robes and putting them and his wand into his rucksack and walked out of his room. Gandalf smiled and ushered him out the door.

Their journey was uneventful. Crossing the Shire was easy. The people though seemed to be very weary of Gandalf and himself. It was as though these people. Hobbits Harry reminded himself. Didn't trust wizards at all.

"Why don't they trust us?" Harry asked Gandalf as they were just leaving Bree.

"They don't trust many outsiders," said Gandalf. "Because in their mind outsiders mean adventure. And adventure means bad things happening. You will learn more about them later when we have our lesson this evening in Rivendell."

They rode on in silence after that. It wasn't that long until they reached the gates of Rivendell. A horn sounded from inside the gates.

"Who goes there?" asked a voice.

"It is I Gandalf the Grey," called Gandalf. "And my apprentice Harry the Red. Lord Elrond and the council of the Wise await us."

The gates opened and Harry and Gandalf were ushered into a room with Saruman, three elves Harry didn't know, Radagast, the blue wizard twins, and the woman from his dreams.

"I know you," said Harry looking at woman. "From my dreams."

The room went into a deep silence.

**There you have it ladies and gentlemen your update. I hope everyone enjoyed. And I'm sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger but that's life. Right?**


End file.
